


Twilight Rose

by ScatteredAcrossTheGalaxy



Series: CW&ML Trilogy [2]
Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anger, Angst, Blood, It'll get better, M/M, Razors, Self-Harm, Triggers, Zero makes a mistake, a bad one, kaname is hurting, warning, zero is a jerk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 11:55:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12506836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScatteredAcrossTheGalaxy/pseuds/ScatteredAcrossTheGalaxy
Summary: Zero and Kaname try to fight how they feel after their passionate night. Kaname fights because what would become of a pureblood if it was found out he loved not only a hunter, but a level D? Zero fights because his natural instinct is to hate vampires, no matter how beautiful. Can they overcome their fears and love each other freely, or will one go to great lengths to extinguish the feelings by way of eternal oblivion.~~Sequel to Chocolate Wine and Moonlit Lavender~~Cross posted from fanfic.net. Originally posted on March 31, 2014 under cnaheartsbotdf.If you find this story on any site under any names other than ^ and my user name here, please let me know.





	1. Waking Up

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a more recent fic and it's chapter length is more accurate to my stories now. The same warning of them being out of character as well as it being slightly alternate universe still applies. Please enjoy :)

**Disclaimer: I do not own nor claim Vampire Knight. All rights belong to Matsuri Hino.**

 

Kaname opened his eyes, dreading seeing the hunter laying next to him. The spot next to the vampire was cold. Kaname sat up quickly and looked around. Zero’s clothes were gone. He’d left early. Kaname sighed and ran a frustrated hand through his tousled hair. 

He stood up from the bed and trudged to the bathroom. 

.

.

.

Zero was sitting on his bed, muttering in anger. He had bruises on his face. Since he’d left the moon dormitory, he’d been berating himself and hurting himself. He looked out the window, thinking of what had transpired between himself and the filthy pureblood. 

He stood and slammed himself into the wall. He leaned against the wall and groaned. He let his body go slack and he thudded to the floor, his skull cracking on the wood. He felt fuzzy, like he was going to pass out. He saw warm black blocking the edge of his vision and feet running towards him. It was Yuki. 

“Zero!” 

She knelt down by the silver haired being, hands on his chest. He was looking into her eyes, but he wasn’t really seeing. 

“Zero, can you hear me?”   
  


He felt his head roll on her lap as she moved him. 

“What happened?!”   
  


He closed his eyes, fighting consciousness. 

.

.

.

When he awoke, he was laying on his bed, three sets of eyes watching him intently. Headmaster Cross, Kaname, and Yuki. He opened his eyes, and immediately locked his gaze on the pureblood. 

“...get out..”

They couldn’t hear him, as his voice was nearly inaudible. 

“Zero?” It was Yuki. 

He looked at her. “Get him out of here.”   
  


“What?”   
  


They didn’t understand why he was getting aggressive. 

“Get the fuck out of my room!!” 

He shoved off of the bed and fell against the wall. Kaname tried to move towards him, to help steady him, but Zero screamed again. He slid down the wall and sat in the corner of the room, looking dangerously like a caged animal. 

“Kaname, you’d better go.”   
  


He said nothing. He simply turned and walked gracefully from the room. Zero stayed in the corner, watching carefully until the door closed behind the elegant pureblood. 

“Zero,” Yuki sat in front of him, “will you get back in bed please?”   
  


He shook his head. She sighed and turned to look at the headmaster. He shrugged, not sure of how to deal with the angry teen. 

“Just leave. This has nothing to do with you. I don’t want you to be here, I need to figure this out alone.”   
  


“Zero, who the hell are you kidding?! You are in  _ no _ condition to be alone. I’m not leaving you.”

Zero let out an exasperated groan. “Yuki please? I don’t want you to see me like this.”

She glared, and he knew it was a lost cause. She wasn’t going anywhere and he was going to have to get used to it, whether he liked it or not. 

“Now, Zero, don’t make me get all mother hen on you.”   
  
Knowing exactly what she meant, he dragged himself to the bed and sat on the edge. She walked over to him and pushed his shoulders back, making him lay down. He closed his eyes to the inevitable fussing and fell asleep again. 

.

.

.

Kaname was walking along the top edge of the wall. He was barefoot and had removed his heavy suit jacket, letting the slight breeze run through the thin black material. The stones were cold and sharp against the soft pads of his feet. 

_ “Why was he so mad?”  _ He stopped and looked up into the cloudy sky. The moon wasn’t even shining through the clouds, not a star was to be seen. The sky was an empty confusing mess, much like the contents of Kaname’s mind. He heard a distant rumble, seeing the coming storm. He stayed where he stood, waiting for the rain to come and wash away the false feelings that he had.    
  
Within a few moments, a sheet of rain was raging towards him. As the rain slowly soaked into his hair and clothes, he simply looked into the sky. His chocolate hair was plastered to his face. The rain began to come down harder, but still he stayed, standing barefoot on the wall. 

“Kaname? What on earth are you doing?”   
  


The vampire snapped out of his reverie and looked to the ground to see the headmaster staring up at him. 

“Enjoying the storm.”

“Come down here, Kaname.”

The vampire sighed and sat before jumping lithely to the ground. Headmaster Cross was holding Kaname’s shoes and jacket. 

“Let’s get you inside.”

The look he gave Kaname said that there would be no argument that would get him to leave the pureblood alone. They walked in silence towards the Moon Dormitory, the lightning crashing once again. 

.

.

.

Yuki sat in the chair beside Zero. He looked awful. Bruises covered his torso, arms, face and neck. He was sleeping fitfully on the bed, tossing and mumbling something she couldn’t understand. She was skimming a magazine, not really paying attention to the words, wishing that Zero would wake up and tell her what had happened. 

As the sun rose on the grounds of Cross Academy, Zero cried out for someone who wasn’t there. 


	2. All of Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy :)

Zero awoke in the dark. His head was pounding and he couldn’t see. He nearly panicked, before his body began to awaken more and he realized that he had a rag over his eyes. He stayed still on the bed, dreading moving. He felt the hunger, pushing him and hurting him. He needed blood. He wouldn’t ask Yuki, not when the monster inside was so ravenous, but who else would he be able to ask? 

 

_ “Certainly not the fucking pureblood.” _

 

He scoffed at the thought. He loved the exotic and forbidden taste that Kaname’s lifeblood offered, but he wasn’t going to let himself sink that low again.  _ “Never again….” _

 

The problem was, the level D vampire didn’t think he’d be able to resist. He could only go so long before he went insane and fell to E. Just him thinking that made his body tense up, and doing so told the other occupant of the room, Yuki, that he was awake. 

 

“Zero, how are you feeling?”

 

He grunted and squeezed his eyes shut when she pulled the cloth from his eyes. He could feel stitches on his forehead pulling when he closed his eyes too tight. 

 

“What happened?” He reached up and gingerly touched the wound.

 

Yuki pulled his hand away. “You were convulsing and fell out of bed. You hit your head on the table.”

 

_ “Shit! This is worse than I thought.” _

 

“Zero? When was the last time you--”

 

“Don’t offer because I won’t take anymore from you!”   
  


She looked hurt. “I just want to help you.”   
  
“I know. It would be more helpful if you didn’t offer.”

 

“Why? Last time you were desperate! And you didn’t hurt me, I swear!”

 

“But this time I would kill you.” He said, so calm that Yuki’s blood froze.

 

She sat in stunned silence, looking down at the floor. 

 

“You could ask Ka--” 

 

“I WON’T ASK HIM!!!!”

 

She jumped at his explosion and landed on the floor, looking so small and helpless staring up at him. He closed his eyes. 

 

“Yuki, I’m sorry. I won’t ask him, not ever.”   
  


“He wouldn’t judge you for it. I know he wouldn’t.”   
  
“How would you know? He doesn’t hardly know who you are.”

 

“I know, but he doesn’t seem like he would judge you.”   
  


“If I go to him, ask him for this, he’ll own me. I will not be indebted to that overprivileged twit.”

 

Yuki sighed. “You’re so difficult, and sometimes I don’t know what to do with you.”

 

“Let me sleep?”

 

“You need blood, otherwise you’ll wake up in a frenzy.”

 

Zero glared at the ceiling. 

 

“Just swallow your pride, grow a pair, and ask him.”

 

He looked at her, shock on his face. She pulled him to his feet and led him to the door. She left with him, but went to her room. He stood against the wall, listening to her door click shut, shocked about her attitude. With a defeated sigh, he stumbled slowly down the stairs and out towards the Moon Dorms. 

.

.

.

Kaname was laying on his chaise lounge, an arm draped over his eyes. He was crying. Silent sobs wracked his delicate frame and tears soaked the arm of his shirt. He felt miserable and betrayed. He had trusted Zero. 

 

“He said he loved me!” A loud sob echoed in his chest as he began to cry harder. Sound finally escaping his lips.    
  
After a few more moments, someone knocked on his door. He tried to regain his composure enough to speak. 

 

“Who is it?” His voice cracked with a painful sob. 

 

They didn’t answer. Kaname stood up, frustrated now as well, and marched over to the door. When he opened it, he was surprised to see who stood before him. 

 

Zero looked at Kaname’s face and felt odd. It was paler than normal, and his cheeks were blotched and red. Tears left wet trails down his face as he stared at the level D, obviously waiting for an answer. He felt something break inside at seeing the state the oh-so-strong pureblood was in. 

 

“What the hell are you doing here, Zero?”   
  


“Yuki kicked me out of my room. She told me to talk to you. Trust me, I’d rather not be here.”

 

After his statement, however, Zero wished he could take it back. 

 

“THEN LEAVE!! You didn’t have to come here!”

 

Kaname turned away and sunk to his knees, sobbing harder. He wasn’t breathing well either. The breath that was making it in clicked against the pained wails emanating from the vampire’s body. Zero watched from the doorway, feeling guilty knowing that Kaname’s state was because of him. 

 

“Kaname?”

 

“W-why are y-you still here? If you w-want to go, then just g-go!”

 

“I’m sorry, okay?”   
  


“Stop lying to me? You fucking liar, I hate you, just get out!!!”   
  


Kaname had his forehead to the floor, screaming incoherently. Zero complied, shutting the door behind him. 

 

Once the door clicked shut Kaname curled in on himself, unable to move from the floor.  His sobs quieted once more and he let his tears stain the rug beneath him.

.

.

.

Zero was sitting beneath the tree where he and Kaname had shared their first kiss. He was nearly crying himself. He didn’t think he’d ever hurt someone so badly. He couldn’t believe that he had been the reason the pureblood was so broken. 

 

“I didn’t know that it mattered to him…” He spoke to the sky. 

 

The wind picked up and he closed his eyes, letting a tear finally escape. 

 

_ “I can’t do this. Maybe I should just let myself fall. He wouldn’t miss a stupid, worthless level D.” _

 

He let the tears fall, his head resting in his hands. 

 


	3. The Brush and the Blade Are One In the Same

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still proud of this chapter's title tbh and the self harm warning comes into effect this chapter.

Zero was fast asleep beneath the tree. He hadn’t cared that falling asleep was a risk; it meant he could fall to E. He had lost his incentive to care. He had hurt Kaname. He hadn’t meant to. His damned hunter side had gotten through. He had let it lash out at the pureblood. He had watched, doing nothing though he wanted to, to help the fragile creature that was Kaname as he fell, so wrecked that there was nearly no hope. 

. 

. 

.

Across the grounds, one could find Kaname, sitting alone and looking scared. He had thought about it since Zero had left. He was sitting on the bathroom floor, door barricaded and nearly impossible to get through. He had taken his razor and removed the blade. It glinted at him, winking in the light, begging him to use it. He was terrified. He wanted to do it, he truly did. But he was afraid that he wasn’t numb enough. He didn’t know if he’d cut deep enough. He healed quickly, so he knew it would need to be an awfully deep injury. 

 

The blade looked cold, sitting in the white light, shining against the gray tiles. 

 

A sob escaped him, and he put his hands over his mouth, trying desperately to keep all of his pain in. It didn’t want to subside however. The tears flowed freely, his muffled sobs making his breathing labored. The glimmering tears flowed down over his trembling fingers, splattering onto the cold floor. Without further hesitation, Kaname grabbed up the blade and slashed his arm. The cuts healed quickly and he cut deeper and harder each time. 

 

After a few moments he dropped the blade and screamed into the emptiness. Blood slicked the floor and stained his shirt. The razor blade, lying half in a small pool of his blood, was suspiciously free of the red mess. It still glinted silver, now mocking him for having done it. His sobs grew silent but no less severe. As he sat staring at the blood before him, a furious and incessant knocking began. He knew it was either Aido or Ichijo, as both were prone to coming around just when he didn’t want them. 

 

“Kaname?!”

 

It was Aido, his voice sounding just as frantic as his knocking. 

 

“Leave me be!” The pureblood’s voice was weak and he knew that Aido would have noted the pain. 

 

He heard fast footsteps  as Aido fled the room. He thought that he was going to be alone again, but within a moment, a second set of footfalls sounded on the other side of the door. He heard muttering and knew that he had dragged Senri into it. 

 

There was a moment of silence before a gentle knock. 

 

“Kaname? Will you please come out here?”

 

“No.” At the moment, Kaname hated the calm demeanor of the younger vampire. 

 

“I’ll get the Headmaster.”

 

_ “Damnit!” _

 

Kaname stood slowly, feeling a little off balance. He threw a towel over the blood on the floor and took his shirt off, dumping it into the hamper. He quickly moved the items barricading the door and unlocked it. His cuts were all completely healed, and with his shirt gone, there was no evidence of what he had just done. He opened the door and stared into Senri’s eyes. 

. 

.

.

Zero felt a pain in his mouth. Sharp and metallic, it cut his gums. He felt the grass beneath him and didn’t know where he was for a moment. He let a vicious growl escape from his throat. He opened his eyes and saw that the sky was a deep orange. He sat up, feeling like there was blood coating his hands. When he lifted a hand to see if that was the case, he was terrified to see it was true. The blood had dried, but it was still fairly fresh. Distantly, the wind carrying it to his ears, Zero could hear people in the nearby town in a panic. Someone had been killed. 

 

“No…” 

 

He stood and looked at the school. He saw a few of the Night Class students watching him from the tower of the moon dormitory. He looked down at his feet, feeling scared. 

 

“So this is how it starts.”

.

.

.

Senri had made Kaname sit on the bed. They had obviously found the blood, as they knew the scent of it, and had freaked out. Senri and Aido were talking quietly away from Kaname, deciding how to go about watching him so he didn’t try it again. Kaname was sitting tensely upon his bed, worried about what they would do. The anticipation of waiting for them to talk to him was unbearable.

 

“Don’t tell Zero.”

 

The two B vampires looked at the pureblood, thoroughly confused. 

 

“Why does Zero matter? He doesn’t fit into this.”

 

Tears formed in Kaname’s eyes. “He’s the reason I did this.”

 

They both felt their jaws drop as Kaname buried his face in his hands. 


	4. Plight

Kaname sat crying on his bed, while the other two vampires merely looked on in shock. 

 

“Come again?” Senri seemed to lose his control. 

 

“I-I did this…because of him… He hurt me...and… I-I can’t deal with it.”   
  


Aido kneeled in front of the pureblood, gently prying his hands away from his face. “What did he do?”

 

“He… He said that he l-loved me!”

 

Aido looked back to Senri, who shrugged. “Why did he say it? Could he have been being sarcastic.”   
  


Kaname wrapped his arms around his stomach and looked away. “Nevermind. Just forget it.” 

 

“Kaname, not letting yourself feel is going to kill you.”

 

Kaname looked Senri in the eyes. “Good.”

.

.

.

Zero sat on the floor of his shower, letting the steaming water travel over his trembling flesh. He had locked his door, and though people had knocked, he had ignored them. He was freaking out. He felt his heart pounding faster and faster and he couldn’t calm himself down. The fear gripped his chest, making it hard for him to breathe. He felt the tears burning his eyes, but he wouldn’t let them fall. He had accepted that he was going to fall, and that meant he had accepted that he was going to kill people and not remember. 

 

The water began to turn cold and still he sat in the shower. The cold was actually good, it provided a calming effect for the vampire and he could feel his fear subsiding. But as the fear left, so did the strength to fight the tears. 

 

He screamed and screamed, slamming his fists to the floor. He felt the tiles crack and his skin break, but still he hit the floor. He lost track of how much time had passed and he eventually lost his voice, but he still hit the floor. 

.

.

.

Kaname refused to speak to anyone they brought into the room. He sat, looking purposefully out the window. He wouldn’t look at anyone, he wasn’t even acknowledging that anyone was in the room with him. He stayed silent through the night. At dawn, the others gave up. They had made no progress and it was obvious that he wasn’t going to talk to them. As they left, Senri pulled Aido aside. 

 

“We need some way to get him to talk. He was fine a couple days ago. For him to have fallen into this so fast, whatever else happened with Zero was  _ not _ something that he can just shrug off. We should talk to Zero and have him talk to Kaname.”

 

“Yeah. I hope that helps. What are we gonna do if that just makes it worse?”   
  


“We have to hope for the best. If Zero doesn’t think that he can help, or if he doesn’t want to, we won’t do it. We at least need to talk to Zero and get his side of it.” 

 

The blonde vampire nodded and they left to find the Level D.

.

.

.

Zero sat in his desk in class, but he wasn’t paying attention. He looked out the window, drew on his paper, dug his nails into his thigh, all to try to hold himself together. It was almost working. He still felt the pain in his throat from screaming, and if the teacher called on him, he glared and ignored them. 

 

About halfway through his second class, someone knocked on the door. When the teacher opened it, she stepped out to whisper to the person outside. After a few moments, she came back into the room.    
  
“Zero! Go to the hall.”

 

He slowly stood and gathered his papers, confusion painting his face. He walked down the stairs, and people were already whispering about how he was probably in trouble for all of the screaming. He clenched his jaw and threw the door open. 

 

He stopped in his tracks. He had been expecting the Headmaster, but instead found two vampire students waiting for him. 

 

The teacher nudged him the rest of the way out of the door and slammed it shut. 

 

“What do you two want?”   
  


Senri looked to Aido, then stepped forward. “You need to talk to Kaname.”

 

“No.” He began walking away, but Aido stepped in front of him. 

 

“You don’t know what he’s like right now. And something is off with you too.”

 

“I’m fine, and that brat will get over it.”  

 

This time, Senri grabbed Zero’s jacket and flung him against the wall. “Actually, ‘ _ that brat’ _ will not get over it. He is horrible right now.”

 

“Just ‘cause he’s riding your ass, doesn’t mean I care.”

 

Aido looked scared. “He’s not. He’s not doing anything. He just sits there, and if you leave him alone, he does horrible things to his body.”

 

Zero stopped and looked at the blonde. “What kind of things?”

 

Senri spoke. “He broke his razor last night. There was a lot of blood on the bathroom floor. You need to see him.”

 

“Don’t you get it? If I see him, he’ll get worse. If I leave him alone he’ll be better off. I’m sorry, but I can’t help him.”

 

He took off down the hall, leaving Aido and Senri staring after him. 

 

“Senri, what are we gonna do? Zero’s the only one who can save him.”


	5. Fear

Zero was racing down the hall. He couldn’t think about Kaname. He couldn’t love him. He couldn’t.

 

_ “What would people say? They would hurt him. I couldn’t deal with that.” _

 

He turned a corner and bumped into one of Yuki’s friends, Hana or Hina, he couldn’t remember.

 

“Oh! Excuse me!” She stumbled around him looking at the ground and hurrying to class. 

 

He shook his head and kept moving. After a few moments of walking, he exited the building and walked towards the wall surrounding the grounds. Once at the wall, the hunter jumped up and sat on the top. The early morning sun warmed his face and caused dew in the grass to shine like thousands of tiny, precious diamonds. He sighed, wishing that he could be human, or as human as he could muster, and just talk to the pureblood about his fears. 

 

“...I’m sick of pushing him away. I’ve done it for years…” He looked to the sky. “Mom, dad… What do I do?”

 

He began crying and he stayed there, well into the afternoon.

.

.

.

Kaname was sleeping fitfully in his bed, Aido and Senri keeping close watch on him. They weren’t going to let him mutilate himself again. Aido was sitting in a chair and Senri stood by the large window, watching the shadows shift across the ground as the sun began to set. 

 

“Senri?”   
  


The vampire turned around, giving the blonde a questioning look. 

 

“I’m scared.”

 

“Of what?”

 

“What if Kaname doesn’t get better? What will we do? What if he ki--”

 

“He won’t! We won’t let that happen! Don’t even think that that is a possibility!”

 

Aido looked down. “But he might. You’re scared too, aren’t you?”

 

Senri slid down the wall and sat on the floor, closing his eyes. “Yes. I’m terrified, but we can’t think about. We have to be here for him.”

 

Aido looked at Senri, surprised that he was so worked up. Aido was used to Senri being cool and composed and no matter what the situation was, for him to step up and have a plan. Seeing him in a panic made Aido feel even more hopeless. 

 

Kaname suddenly sat up, fear striking his features. 

 

“Kaname! What’s wrong?” Senri had moved from the floor the the pureblood’s bedside. 

 

Aido was quickly beside the bed too, nearly breaking down himself at seeing the tears flowing from the crimson eyes. 

 

“It’s nothing.”   
  


“Kaname, don’t treat me like a child. I know something is wrong.”

 

“Well, let’s see. Everything in general is fucked, but you know, let’s totally just act like everything is fine. If I treat you like a child it’s because you don’t understand, and I won’t bother trying to explain it. Everything is wrong, so you can’t ask about one specific thing. Let’s talk about AIDs or starving children. Or maybe--”

 

“Okay, I get it. I’m sorry, but we’re just trying to help. Just because Zero pushed you away, doesn’t mean that you can push everyone else away.”

 

Senri left the room, dragging Aido with him. 

 

“Senri! What the hell is wrong with you? We can’t leave him.”   
  
“He wants to be alone, so let him be alone.”

 

Aido tugged his wrist from Senri’s grip. “Just because you can’t handle Kaname like this doesn’t mean that you should give up. I’m going back, because I love him and I will  _ never _ give up on him.”

 

Aido stalked away, leaving Senri to berate himself for losing his senses, and he knew that he shouldn’t have said what he did. With a sigh he followed Aido back down the hall to Kaname’s room. 

.

.

.

Zero woke up, and found that he’d fallen asleep atop the wall. He felt the hunger inside. It was ravenous and angry. It wanted out. He closed his eyes, groaning. The sun was nearly gone. He knew that he was so close to falling to E that the next few days would overlap the line that separated the two vampiric levels. Now that he could feel the fall, he was afraid. He didn’t want to let go. There was only one solution the hunter could think of, and he nearly cried knowing he’d have to show more than he wanted. 

 

He jumped from the wall and slowly strolled across the grounds, trying to talk himself out of it. 

 

“You don’t care if you fall, remember? What would be so wrong if you let go. He wouldn’t miss you, no one would.”

 

Even as he said it, Zero couldn’t make himself believe the lies spilling from his lips. He knew at the very least that Yuki and Headmaster would miss him. Somewhere inside, he knew that Kaname would too. He just wasn’t able to believe that.

 

As he neared the Moon Dorms, he began to tremble, fear lacing his breath and tingling his spine. 

.

.

.

Kaname sat in the corner of his room, pretending to read. He had hoped that Senri and Aido wouldn’t have returned, but he had known they wouldn’t leave him. He was tired of everything. He honestly only wanted to fall asleep, without people watching him. 

 

“Senri.”   
  
The brunette level B looked over to the chair claimed by the pureblood. “Yeah?”

 

“Leave me. Take Aido with you.”

 

They both tried to argue, but Kaname raised his hand. 

 

“I won’t try anything, I swear. I just want to sleep. Alone. I can’t get any real rest with you two watching me.”

 

“We’ll be outside the door. That’s as far as we’ll go.”   
  
Kaname nodded and waved his hand at them as he stood. He wobbled slightly, but found his balance and walked to his bed. When the door shut, Kaname collapsed on the feather mattress and almost immediately fell into a deep sleep. 

.

.

.

Senri was leaning against the door frame with Aido sitting close by when Zero began to walk up. The both stood straight. 

 

“I thought you didn’t want to talk to him.”

 

“I didn’t.”

 

“I thought you didn’t care.”

 

“I do now. Let me see him.”   
  


Aido found his voice. “Why should we? We offered and you ran. You said it would be better for him.”

 

“I know! He needs my help and I need his okay? It would be better for both of us if nothing had happened, but it’s too little, too late. So, move. I’m going to see him.”

 

Senri crossed his arms. “He’s sleeping.”

 

“So I’ll wake him up.”

 

With no more words to waste on them, Zero pushed past them and went into Kaname’s bedroom. 

 


	6. Confronting His Demons

Zero stood in the the dark room, letting his eyes adjust. He saw the dark outline of the vampire laying on the bed. He could smell the blood from Kaname’s painful actions the day before. Zero moved closer to the bed, gazing upon his very own Sleeping Beauty . Kaname looked somewhat peaceful, but the torment and pain didn’t leave him, even as he slept. He sighed and sank to the floor. 

 

“Kaname?”

 

His voice was gentle and Kaname sighed in response. Zero poked his kneecap and whispered his name again. The vampire shifted, but still did not wake up. 

 

“Kaname!” The vampire started and sat up, hair tumbling into his face. 

 

When the pureblood’s eyes found Zero on the floor, he glared at first. The look was quickly washed away when he saw the tears on Zero’s face. Kaname’s face softened immediately.

 

“What’s wrong?”

 

“You. You haven’t been right since I hurt you… I’m sorry. My hunter side came through when I didn’t want it to. I never meant to hurt you.”

 

“But you did. You meant what you said.”

 

“No! I didn’t know what I was saying.”

 

“Level D vampire you didn’t mean it, but hunter Zero Kiryu meant it.” Kaname slid off the bed and sat next to the silver haired boy. 

 

Zero looked at him, tears falling even more. 

 

“I’m so scared!” Zero hugged his knees to his chest. “What am I supposed to do? I’m never going to figure it out!!” He slammed his forehead against his knees.

 

“Hey,” Kaname laid his hand on the back of Zero’s head, “whatever there is to figure out, we’ll figure it out together. Okay? I’m here. I’ve been conflicted too, you know. I mean really, what would the high and mighty powers of vampiric society say about a pureblood taking a level D as a consort? But I decided that I didn’t care. I’m more powerful than any of them. If anyone tried anything with you or me, well… I’d tear out their heart. I decided that I love you, no matter what, and fuck what  _ anyone _ else will think.”

 

Zero raised his head and looked Kaname dead in the eyes. “Did you just.. You dropped the F bomb!!”

 

Kaname chuckled and pulled Zero into an embrace. “Take it. You need it.”

 

Zero, cheeks still wet with tears, shifted and gently bit his lover’s neck. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you made it through the first story and through this, thank you! I hope you enjoyed it and know that the third and final part of this trilogy will be up soon! I'd appreciate to know what you think of the story. I know I'm not the best author and that I have a very simple writing style, but I always love to hear if people enjoyed my story. Also, I'm sorry my stories always end with a short chapter...I don't know why I always do that, but I do.


End file.
